As Above and So Below
by HummelGleek
Summary: Demon!Glee. Kurt moves into a new, old house and is visited by the demon Nicor. Not good at summaries just read! For my sis
1. Chapter 1

_Hypnophobia_

_it's more than just a fear of the dark._

_It's what lurks in it._

_What watches you, silently. Waiting for the moment_

_to snatch you and swallow you into its nothingness._

_Kurt steadied his breathing and closed his eyes. Tried to call for his father but his mouth refused to open_

_He squeezed his eyes shut, his body trembling with fear._

_It was so dark, he could hear the creatures hissing and whispering._

_Drinking his fear, feeding off his emotions_

_Sweat dripped down his forehead as something slithered past._

_Kurt held his breath, the smell of mold and death was strong and_  
><em>overpowering. Making him want to gag<em>

_His mind screamed at him to run! Find light! But his body, frozen in_  
><em>that spot, didn't move.<em>

_Something brushed his shoulder, a whimper escaped his throat._

_Kurt clenched his fist his mind racing._

_Opening one eye and seeing nothing. Total darkness. He opened the_  
><em>other and looked around.<em>

_Suddenly two red eyes glared at him from the shadows. Whispers_  
><em>floated around him, making him want to put his hand to his ears like a<em>  
><em>child.<em>

_The demonic laugh that floated from this red eyed creature sent_  
><em>chills down Kurts spine.<em>

_The hairs on his neck standing_

_Scraping at his nerves like fingernails on chalkboards._

_His legs refused to let him run and find an escape, the eyes paralyzing him. _

_Tearing into his soul and prying into his emotions, drinking the life until he felt worn down. _

_Another laugh and a sick hiss, Kurt closed his eyes again opening his mouth, he let out a scream. _

Rousing up and looking around. Oxygen started flowing again and he realized the car had stopped. Kurt looked around blinking.

Had they made it to the new house already?

He looked up to see his father walking towards the car with a goofy smile. He opened the door and looked at Kurt, "We're here, you looked so peaceful I decided to let you sleep a little longer while we unpacked" he said as Kurt unbuckled and got out.

"I told you not to let me go to sleep" He grumbled to his father.

Kurt looked up at the eerie house.

The windows were dark and one of them was boarded up. Burt smiled at Kurt who was looking at the house with apprehension.

Kurt felt frozen; something about the house was almost like a magnet.

"Kurt are you coming in?" Burt asked walking towards the house.

Kurt felt something in his heart tug, like something was trying to string his heart to theirs.

Kurt shivered, the warm November air blowing leafs around. "What do you think Kurt? Do you like it" Burt asked and Kurt smiled a little. "I-it's beautiful" Kurt said in a quiet voice, not being able to shake the feeling of the tugging.

The house was quiet large it looked like, colonial almost. "It's all the way from the 1800's!" Carole sounded excited.

"You can go pick any room Kurt" Burt said knowing how distressed Kurt had been about moving in the first place.

Kurt walked in swallowing; "Finn help me with the suitcases" Carole called as Kurt walked in alone.

Inside it was bigger, a staircase leading up to a dark hallway. The house was warm despite the cool temperatures outside.

He looked around the kitchen large with an island, the cabinets looking brand new, wooden.

The living room was next to the kitchen, his father's favorite chair and a loveseat already set in place.

The TV was also set up along with a stereo system. Their pictures hung on the wall, flowers decorated, and vase's sat in their place.

But for some reason Kurt couldn't shake that weird feeling. Downstairs consisted of two bathrooms, which Kurt thought was amazing and there was even a guest room.

When he reached the steps again he felt the tugging get stronger. He placed his hand on the rail and started up. He passed pictures that hung up, and stopped at a certain one.

One of him and his mother, but something was off about it. He looked closer but the lack of light made it hard to see. He reached out for it but before he could touch it, it fell off the wall shattering on the step.

He looked at it his brow furrowed. He looked behind him but didn't see his father, Carole or Finn in the house yet. So he started up the stairs, hoping his father would clean it up and not ask.

It was dark when he reached the top and there was two ways to go. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and he felt a chill run down his spine as his stomach tingled.

He was drawn to a certain room, the door was closed. He reached out touching the knob. His uneasiness growing, he stood there a moment. He turned the knob and pushed it open. Inside, coldness hit him.

The room was freezing. Low and behold the window was boarded up. Little odd triangles of light casting through the wood

He flipped the switch and the room lit up. It was a big room, the carpet was a dark blue and its walls were so navy it looked black.

There was a closet, the door standing out with a dirty looking white. He walked closer drawn to it, with closer inspection there was what looked like claw marks where the knob was.

Another chill ran through Kurt. And suddenly he felt as if there was someone next to him, breathing in his ear.

"Finn…" he said his voice butchering the heavy silence as he swung around and saw no one.

He jumped back when there was a banging noise in the closet. His heart started pounding and he went to walk out of the room, but the door slammed shut.

He rushed over to it turning the knob but it felt as if someone on the other side was holding it shut. He banged on the door. "Nice try Finn you shit head let me out!" Kurt yelled pushing with all his might.

"Finn…seriously" Kurt said getting scared; he heard a noise behind him and looked to see the closet door had opened. Now he was panicking.

"Dad! Dad!" he screamed and suddenly the door flew open, his father standing there with a worried look. Kurt's heart was pounding like crazy.

"What is it? What happened" he asked, feeling confused as Kurt pulled him into a hug.

"I heard-"but something in him made him stop.

"I found my room"

XxXxXx

They didn't speak anymore about what happened. All's Kurt knew was something did happen that was drawing him to that room. His father helped him bring his numerous boxes and suitcases up to the room.

"It's kind of cold in here" he said trying to break the silence.

Kurt nodded not looking up from putting his stuff on his computer desk. "Kurt…" he started but Kurt stopped him.

"Please dad just leave it alone" he said tears pricking his eyes.

His father walked over to him; "I know you're upset" he said and tried to pull Kurt into a hug.

"How could you leave her behind?" Kurt asked a tear falling down his cheek. "She would have wanted us to move on" he replied looking hurt as Kurt pulled away.

"She told me she didn't want us to leave her" Kurt said picking up his Porcelain doll his mother had given him.

"Kurt…have you been going to see your therapist?" he asked and Kurt looked up at him again.

"I'm not crazy I know what I saw"

His father shook his head, "It was all in your head Kurt don't you see? Your mother…she's gone" he said and Kurt shook his head.

"Whatever" he whispered and went back to unpacking. Burt watched him a minute then turned as Carole yelled for them to eat dinner. As he walked out he felt heard a crash and looked over at Kurt who was looking at the closet.

"What was that?" he asked and Kurt looked at him and shrugged.

They both walked out

XxXxXx

Kurt sat on his bed, texting Blaine.

_I miss you so much :) but at least we're still close_

he texted, they had moved from their small house close to Dalton which was where he went to school, but now he had to go to a new school in a new town. With a new step-brother and step-mother

_I think I miss you more ;3_

They continued to text until Kurt was tired and they said goodnight.

Kurt put his phone on the night stand and pulled the covers up to him, a chill passing through.

He turned the light off and laid back, the room felt suffocating the way it was boarded up.

His father had promised him he would get those boards off tomorrow.

He slowly drifted off to sleep.

XxXxXx

_Kurt…Kurt…_

He opened his eyes and looked around, the room was dark and the house was quiet.

He looked over at the clock,** 3:13 **it read.

He sighed and tried to get comfortable again he stopped when he heard the voice again.

_Kurt…_

"Who's there?" he asked looking at his slightly ajar closet door.

"Mom?" he asked, had she followed him?

_No…_

The voice was the voice of a man anyway.

"Who are you" Kurt asked curiously.

_Come here…_

Kurt felt a chill run down his spine.

He closed his eyes, "it's all in your head…it's all in your head" he said to himself until he felt something standing in front of him.

He opened his eyes, seeing a dark figure standing there. Almost a mere shadow, silhouette like. "Who are you?" Kurt asked again and it let out a laugh.

Kurt looked into its eyes. He was totally mesmerized by them

They glowed a deep red

_You lost your mother…_

Kurt gasped out and tried to suppress a shutter,

"How-how do you know?" Kurt asked it.

_I just do…_

Suddenly his door opened and the apparition disappeared as his father walked in,

"Kurt who are you talking to?" he asked turning on Kurt's light. Kurt went to point at the man but he was gone.

"He-he left" Kurt said and his father's eyes glazed over in fear. "Kurt there's no one there" he said and Kurt decided to play along.

"Oh it was just a dream, you know how I talk in my sleep" he said and lay back closing his eyes. His father walked back, and Kurt heard the thing in the closet laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>eh i guess i'll continue its not good but my sister wanted me to write a Demon one :] Working on I Hope You Dance still <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Kurt woke up and waited for Him to come out of the closet. He heard his father and step-mom downstairs.

"Hey…" Kurt said not knowing what to call him. There was a slight tugging on his heart and he knew it was him.

"Come out…I'm lonely" Kurt whispered and sighed when nothing happened.

He started singing for awhile and went downstairs. His father smiled and touched his shoulder.

"Sleep well in your new room?" he asked as Kurt sat down and started eating some pancakes.

"Ready for school tomorrow?" he asked and Kurt looked up, "No" Kurt said bitterly.

It wasn't fair that Finn was able to stay in his school but Kurt had to move to some new school with new people and shit.

Finn was another story. He was tall, very tall, and handsome. But he was literally brainless, and played video games 24/7.

He also was fretting over the fact he was moving in with a gay kid. But was slowly warming up to him

And his step-mother Carole was pudgy but sweet. She tried very hard to get Kurt to like her but couldn't because his mother told him not to. So he gave her bitterness or the cold shoulder

"Hey man I heard you singing you should really join Glee" Finn said wolfing down a whole plate of food. Kurt glared at his father, "I was in Glee club, a very good Glee club" he said and Burt looked down.

"Well maybe you'll like this Glee club" Finn replied looking at him oddly.

"Probably not The Warblers were best in state" Kurt shot back with a lick of his lips.

"The New Directions…almost won sectionals last year" he tried again.

"We won" Kurt replied and Finn nodded like he remembered.

"We're like a family" he tried one more time.

"The Warblers _were _my family" he yelled dropped his fork and walked back upstairs.

XxXxXx

That night as he got ready for his new school, he waited for Him.

Only the tug that got stronger told him he was there.

Kurt stood in his bathroom and undressed, stepping into a steaming bath. He had to hand it to his father; he really liked the large bathtub and ultra-clean bathroom at that.

Kurt let the bubbles and his scents take him away, clicking on his soft classical CD.

He lay back sighing, closing his eyes…

Suddenly something was pushing him down. Pushing his face under the water, holding him down

Kurt coughed and tried to yell his arms failing up to push the person that was doing this. But his hands never hit anything solid.

He was being held down in the water, like someone stronger was laying on him forcing him down.

He held his breath till he felt like his lungs would burst, so he gasped in, sucking in bubbly water.

The suddenly he was able to get up; he pushed himself up and out of the water. Coughing and spitting

He wrapped up in his towel and slunk on the toilet. It took him a minute to steady his breathing

There was a growl and Kurt looked up to see the man materialize in front of him. "Well that was rude" Kurt said wrapping the towel tighter.

_Don't you want to be with me?_

Kurt looked at him and stood,

"I just met you…I-I don't even your name" Kurt said quietly. The demon materialized, the beautiful man appearing in front of him.

His dark hands reached out and held Kurt's arms. Making his flesh tingle and Goosebumps appear.

"_Es esmu Nicor_" he spoke another language, and Kurt was in a trance

He couldn't for the life of him know why he couldn't move a muscle, not an inch.

He stared into those eyes.

"Nicor" he whispered softly, it fitted this demon.

Demon

He knew it

_You're lonely…let me in_

Kurt's mind went blank, and he felt the demon pull himself into that void.

_Let me in…_

Then suddenly everything went black and Kurt passed out.

XxXxXx

Kurt woke up later to his father's worried face and shaking. "Kurt oh god Kurt are you okay?" he asked and Kurt looked up.

"What happened?" he asked and realized he was wrapped into a towel. "I found you in here on the floor…" he said and Kurt stood up his legs feeling weak.

"I'm fine" Kurt said feeling a stronger tug on his heart, almost like he was intertwined with someone.

"Are you sure? Kurt you're ice cold" he said and Kurt pulled away. "I'm fine now let me get dressed" he lashed out and his father looked hurt as he walked out.

Kurt wondered why, he never lashed out like that

Suddenly he heard a laugh and a voice rang in his head.

"Nicor…" Kurt mumbled to himself and placed his hand on his heart.

It was ice cold.

XxXxXx

Kurt opened his eyes and looked at the clock, **3:13am.**

_Kurt…_

Kurt sat up, looking towards the black figure.

"Nicor" he whispered and the demon laughed. He liked to laugh.

He sat down on the bed in front of Kurt,

_Are you scared?_

Kurt was taken aback by the question, "N…n-no" He managed out because he was a little frightened.

_Don't resist me…you need me…_

Kurt blinked, "Why do I need you?" he asked and the demons eyes lit up and he tilted his head, sending one of Kurt's glass figurines shattering to the ground.

_Because you do understand!_

Kurt winced at the yell, and he nodded. "Okay"

_Sing for me…_

Kurt frowned, "My father will hear me…" he started but the demon let out a deep growl his red eyes glowing.

"Okay…okay" he winced.

He started singing, My Immortal.

XxXxXx

By the time 5:30 hit Kurt was awake and dressed. He talked to Nicor all night, learning. The more he learned the more drawn he felt the more he felt the ropes of their souls attach.

Then Nicor got up and he wrapped his dark arms around Kurt, the void filling him once again. He felt Nicor feed off his emotions and pain.

But as soon as he heard his father Nicor disappeared but not far.

"Oh you're awake already" Burt said as Kurt slung his new Marc Jacobs bag across his shoulder.

"Mm hmm" he muttered and walked past his father.

Nicor smiled too himself

_You're mine love_

XxXxXx

People watched him, laughing about the new gay kid that talked like a 13 year old girl.

Kurt simply held his head high or well stared at the ground as he walked. People tried to talk to him but he'd give one word answers and walk away. He definitely wouldn't be making friends here.

After school he walked home the weather dreary and cold but suiting.

XxXxXx

Kurt walked around outside, staring into the large pond. Something, inside him, told him the pond was…important

Kurt walked around the edge staring into the murky dark water. Suddenly it felt as if something was pushing him and he stumbled back falling in the water.

He went under accidently gasping and taking a lung full of water. He got to the surface coughing and choking only to have something hook onto his foot and pull him under.

_Stop fighting…_

He tried to get back up splashing and yelling every time he hit the surface but that was becoming less often.

"Nicor stop!" Kurt yelled but he was drug back under. Then he felt two strong arms around him and be pulled up and before he knew it he was at the surface his father kneeling over him.

He coughed and puked up the water, his father pushed on his chest and he coughed more.

"Kurt what did I tell you about that pond you're not supposed to be around it" Burt said wiping tears away.

"It was-Nicor he was playing" Kurt replied breathing in deeply. "Who?" Burt asked looking confused.

"N-no one" Kurt said and stood his legs wobbling

In the distance he could hear Nicor laughing

XxXxXx

Nicor loved coming around. Loved feeding Kurt lies, lies that Kurt bought into

Until Kurt could feel himself enveloped in darkness, leaving his room except for school and the bathroom was rare. His father began worrying.

XxXxXx

"Hey Kurt where did you get that bruise" this girl named Rachel in Glee club asked.

Kurt had joined Glee club for Nicor who loved his voice.

Kurt looked down at his arm and cursed himself silently for not covering it up.

Nicor had made it the last time Kurt had told him he was tired.

"I fell" Kurt said coldly not looking at her. She nodded but kept staring at it.

XxXxXx

The next day Kurt sat on his bed talking to Nicor. "My father…doesn't talk to me anymore" Kurt said sniffing.

_He hates you _

Kurt looked up shocked; "Really?" he felt tears fill his eyes.

_Yes…I heard him call you a fagot…_

Those words hurt Kurt worse than any weapon ever could. He started crying and Nicor drew those emotions from him. Feeding off his sadness and anger until Kurt felt empty.

Almost emotionless

_Do you want me to hurt him?_

Nicor asked and Kurt shook his head.

"N-no that's okay don't" Kurt said quickly

Nicor growled and smacked Kurt across the face, his eye swelling and three scratch marks appearing.

"What was that for?" Kurt cried out holding his face.

_You'll see baby_

He said and pulled Kurt into a hug, draining his pain and energy.

_Are you scared?_

Kurt nodded his head and the demon laughed.

XxXxXx

The next day Kurt woke up from a 2 hour sleep and felt his face radiating with pain.

He walked to the bathroom, dressing and looked in the mirror. His eye was black and swollen and there was just one scratch mark with dried blood.

He cleaned it and put a band-aid on it. He didn't know what to tell his father.

He walked downstairs, bag in hand and tried to get past the family. "Kurt, honey, aren't you hungry?" Carole, his step-mom, asked.

"No" he replied trying to walk again. His father walked behind him and touched his shoulder, Kurt tensed. "You're getting really small Kurt maybe you should eat" he said and Kurt lowered his head.

"I'm not hungry, besides mom always made good breakfast" He replied and hoped that hurt Carole. "Well I'm sure Carole does it just the same" he tried to turn Kurt around but he jerked away and started out.

"Doubt it" he yelled and slammed the door.

XxXxXx

As soon as people glanced at Kurt face they started talking. Many stories went around, but one stuck.

"I think his father beats him…" He heard that Rachel girl whisper to another girl. It circulated, and everyone tried to get a glance of Kurt's sick black eye.

Kurt walked to the bathroom during lunch time and pressed his back to the wall.

"Nicor! Is this what you meant? Making people believe my father did this?" Kurt whispered furiously.

There was a laugh

_So you finally caught on…_

He said and pulled himself out of the shadows, Kurt stood and admired him. He truly was beautiful.

"Nicor…I could get taken away you know that right?" Kurt said with a small smile as Nicor walked closer and touched Kurt's shoulder.

His touch was ice cold, but it made Kurt feel whole. His skin tingled were his touch lingered.

_Then come with me…_

Kurt was taken aback. "I-I can't" he replied and Nicor smirked,

_You will soon enough…_

And he disappeared leaving Kurt feeling empty and even colder, "Nicor…wait please" Kurt said closing his eye as a single tear fell down his face.

Without Nicor it was like half of him was missing.

* * *

><p><strong>haha so Nicor is the name of the Water Demon if you're wondering :3 Review?<strong>


End file.
